Até o Fim
by iara.b
Summary: Nascida em uma família bruxa, ela sempre fora a menos importante em meio a tanto poder. Mas, mesmo sendo um aborto, Arabella Figg fez parte da vida do maior herói da bruxandade e continuou ao seu lado até o último momento - até o último momento de seu pequeno Harry. Arabella's POV.


**ATÉ O FIM**

**Arabella's POV**

O que mais dói lembrar, vasculhando bem minhas memórias mofadas, foi a expressão de horror dos meus pais ao consolidarem a ideia de que eu era um aborto. Nunca apresentei sinais de magia, por maiores que fossem os esforços da minha mãe em encontrá-los. O simples farfalhar das folhas pelo vento atiçava sua boca a gritar "Veja, foi Bella que fez isso!". Não, não era mágica, mamãe, me perdoe por isso.

Cresci no subúrbio londrino como uma criança normal, juntamente com dois irmãos mais velhos e meus pais. A magia só era usada dentro de casa, para tarefas domésticas (e, às vezes, o Pó de Flu era útil para visitar os familiares). Portanto, ser um aborto não afetou muito a minha vida até eu completar seis anos de idade, quando o mais velho dos três irmãos recebeu a carta de Hogwarts e o do meio começou com os truques pela casa. A partir daquele momento, percebi que era realmente diferente. Uma diferença ruim e feia, que marcaria minha vida para sempre.

Enquanto observava meus irmãos se formando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, estudei em uma escola pública e tornei-me professora do Primário. Abandonei a casa de meus pais aos vinte e cinco anos, quando William* Figg apareceu em minha vida, disposto a me conceder conforto e segurança.

Casamo-nos, como mandava o costume e a etiqueta da época, e tive uma vida razoavelmente comum, sem filhos ou perturbações, até a morte de meu marido, em 1980. Os trouxas não acharam uma causa justificável para sua morte, mas um gentil senhor – que, posteriormente, se tornaria muito importante para toda a história – contou-me que meu William havia sido assassinado pelos comparsas do bruxo mais cruel da história. Obviamente, sendo um aborto com tão pouca importância, não fiquei sabendo de muitas histórias d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Alguns ataques curiosos eram noticiados, mas nada que provocasse tamanho alarde.

Todavia, na madrugada de 01 de novembro de 1981 (sim, me lembro como se fosse ontem!), acordei assustada. Vesti meu roupão e percebi barulhos estranhos do lado de fora da casa. Cautelosamente, me dirigi à janela e me surpreendi com um batalhão de corujas carregando cartas para todos os lados. Por sorte, uma corujinha deu de cara na minha porta e consegui pegar a encomenda que ela trazia consigo: jornais – dezenas deles – que anunciavam a morte de Lord Voldermort e o triunfo de um pequenino Harry Potter. Dessa vez, o impacto foi grande. Apesar da minha condição, eu consegui perceber ondas de magia vindo ao meu encontro. Fiquei encantada com tamanha reunião de coisas boas de uma só vez.

Assim que os ânimos gerais se acalmaram, o gentil senhor que falou comigo uma vez, Alvo Dumbledore, voltou à minha casa. Explicou que Harry Potter (tremi de emoção naquele momento!) moraria em uma casa próxima à minha, com os tios rabugentos e o primo gordo. Dumbledore admitiu que contava com a minha ajuda para ajudar a criar Harry e mantê-lo seguro da forma mais discreta o possível. Aquele foi o ápice da minha felicidade: um papel tão importante para alguém que nem era bruxa!

Lisonjeada com a visita, tratei de fazer amizade com os tios do garoto. Levei um bolo (admito que já o tinha feito há algumas semanas) e ofereci-me para cuidar do pequeno quando precisassem, como uma boa vizinha faria em qualquer circunstância. Desta forma, as tardes de Harry comigo foram inúmeras. Seus tios não o tratavam com maior desprezo porque não tinham mais tempo para tal. Tentei, então, colocar Harry no lugar do filho que nunca tive. Ah, sim, sonhei em ter crianças – mas William nunca teve tempo ou dinheiro para isso. Harry era meu protegido, a minha criança. Observei-o aprender a falar, a comer, a correr pela casa com aqueles cabelos que cismavam em ficar desarrumados. Nas tardes escuras e chuvosas, seus olhos verdes-esmeralda traziam uma sensação de felicidade confortante para mim, e me faziam sentir importante, pelo menos para aquele pobre garoto.

Posso dizer que o maior orgulho que tive em mim vida foi sempre sempre estar ao lado de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, mesmo não sendo merecedora de tamanha honra. Ele, que derrotara Voldemort; ele, que sofreu tanto quanto poderia. Mas eu estive lá e tentei ajudá-lo, mesmo sendo um aborto inútil. Até o fim.

* * *

* Minhas pesquisas só mostraram que Arabella Figg tinha se casado com um homem, que deu o sobrenome a ela. William Figg é o nome de um instituto médico americano.

**N/A: **olá! Bem, mantive essa fic em minhas mãos há mais ou menos 2 anos, e sinto que depois de todo esse tempo tive oportunidade de deixá-la do jeito que eu imaginei desde o começo. Espero que tenha gostado!

Até mais,

**'iara.b**


End file.
